User talk:Mishaxhi
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Enclave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Enclave Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Husky2413 (Talk) 07:41, September 17, 2011 Background I've uploaded the background to recent images. Not sure if it will work or not, but worth a try. By the way, what's your avatar? It's pretty cool. Yes-Man 00:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Bleh... Wikia enjoys mocking me. :The dimensions should have worked, but apparently I'm worse at maths than I thought. And I thought I was terrible at maths, so that's bad news for me. Gunny is probably a good idea... he knows all this stuff better than me. And that is one awesome avatar, wish I was better at drawing :( Yes-Man 00:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if the name is going to change in the future, but I figured a blanket term like Fallout Strategy Wiki was the best option, so I quickly whipped up a wordmark. If you like it, feel free to use it... if not, don't worry about it, the wordmark itself only took me about five minutes. Yes-Man 05:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I also used some Fallout Online concept art as a background, which I've been attempting to implement along with a simple crosshairs favicon, the above header, and a steel blue colour scheme on a Wiki I created to test out logos a while back. But for some reason or another Wikia seems to keep displaying the previous background and logo I was using... I thought it was a cache issue but no matter how many times I clear my cache it doesn't seem to work. :In any case, I've uploaded the image to this site, under the filename Background123.jpg. It's (as far as I know) the correct dimensions... only issue is that because Wikia insists on having backgrounds no higher than a measly 150KB, which might I add is very annoying, so as a result the quality is somewhat low. It doesn't look too bad, it gives it kind of an old photo feel. But keep in mind it looked much nicer before I downscaled the quality. Yes-Man 07:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Userrights icons Hey DB, I was told in chat that you were asking about the userrights icons we have at NP (like for BCs and inactive admins). For that you have to add the code (and make the proper modifications) to the MediaWiki:Wikia.js space under the userRightsIcons.js subfolder. I'm not sure if you have to add the functionality to run java script first (I really don't think you do), but it shouldn't be too hard anyway. Toodles! [[User:Limmiegirl| Limmiegirl ]] [[User talk:Limmiegirl| Talk! ♪ ]] 02:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) PS: I took the liberty to format the chat rules. :) PPS: You should really start protecting official pages XD [[User:Limmiegirl| Limmiegirl ]] [[User talk:Limmiegirl| Talk! ♪ ]] 02:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Background/Logo Finally got the background and logo to work properly on a test Wiki. This is what it'll look like: http://falloutlogotesting.wikia.com/ Ignore the colour scheme, I was just playing around with it. And the favicon is an old one that was left behind from the old test I attempted back during the split between Nukapedia and the Vault. If you were looking to change the favicon, I would suggest something like a sniper scope or crosshairs, but it's all up to you as to what you want. Yes-Man 06:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Merger with WSG I'm gonna go ahead and just move over all the usable content from The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki onto this site since Sombar (the founder of the site) has stated that he didn't mind. I'd also like to ask that my status as administrator of that site carry over to this one if thats okay. RAM 08:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You should know who I am and why I'm here. What.Happened.To.My.Wiki.???Rexisusedtobeanadmin 02:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Was it really necessary to insta-ban Rexisusedtobeanadmin without warning?I mean he only posted one thing. I'm not questioning your decision as I'm sure there's some history involved, I'm just curious. RAM 07:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, the infamous Roxas, say no more. RAM 16:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Unique Items If I were to make a "Brush Gun" page and then a "Medicine Stick" page (the unique Brush Gun), should I keep them on different pages or include a "Medicine Stick" section on the "Brush Gun" page? (hope this isn't too confusing). [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 01:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) skyrim!!!!!!!!!!! There is a thing I should warn you... Why is this wiki categorised under Lifestyle? (see the bottom of the page in left corner) Energy X 20:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC)